Throwback
by AnjarW
Summary: [LOVE TRAUMA'S SIDE STORY] Setelah insiden pemerkosaan calon istrinya yang melibatkan adiknya sendiri sebagai pelaku Kris dipaksa pergi ke China untuk menenangkan diri. Di tanah kelahiran sang ayah itulah Kris bertemu Zitao, anak panti asuhan yang diadopsi kakeknya, gadis malang yang karena keadaan harus masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kris yang begitu rumit. KRISTAO, GS for uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Throwback**

**Cast and Pairing:**

**Kris Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 1

"Apa, cucu kakek dari Korea akan datang?!" Sentak seorang gadis bermata panda yang ditujukan pada laki-laki lanjut usia yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Benar, kalau tidak ada halangan apapun nanti sore Yifan pasti sudah tiba,"jawab sang kakek membenarkàn sambil menyesap teh hijau miliknya. Siang itu sepasang manusia yang terpaut usia cukup jauh itu sedang mengadakan acara minum teh berdua.

Sang gadis hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya berbentuk 'o' tanda ia mengerti. Namanya Huang Zitao, umurnya baru 19 tahun. Zitao adalah yatim piatu yang diadopsi konglomerat Wu Wehan (70 th) satu tahun yang lalu. Sejak lahir Zitao tumbuh di yayasan panti asuhan milik kakek Wu. Zitao dapat mengenyam pendidikan pun karena adanya santunan dari yayasan itu. Zitao adalah anank tertua di Panti Asuhan tempatnya berasal, dia hanya bisa menyimpan kesedihannya saat teman-teman sebayanya diadopsi oleh orang tua asuh. Kadang dia merasa sendiri dan tidak dibutuhkan, sebagai anak tertua Zitao sering membantu para pengurus Panti untuk menjaga anak-anak yang senasip dengannya. Tidak memiliki orang tua sejak lahir.

Entah keberuntungan dari mana setahun yang lalu saat kakek Wu mengunjungi panti dia melihat sosok Zitao, keinginan laki-laki tua itu untuk merawat Zitao begitu besar, maka dari itu tanpa ragu sang kakek membawa Zitao kerumah. Dia ingin merawat Zitao seperti cucunya sendiri. Karena jujur saja rumah besar itu terasa begitu sepi sepeninggal mendiang istrinya. Anak satu-satunya pun kini lebih memilih tinggal di Korea karena menikah dengan wanita asal negeri gingseng tersebut.

"Yifan itu, cucu pertama kakek?"tanya Zitao sambil menunjuk foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ya, dia cucu pertama kakek, yang lebih tinggi dan beralis tebal itu, tampan kan?"tanya sang kakek.

Zitao hanya mengangguk,"Sekarang berapa usianya?"

"Tahun ini dia berusia 24 th, tapi ingat itu foto lama yang diambil saat dia masih SMA, sekarang dia jauh lebih tampan."jelas sang kakek.

Entah mengapa Zitao tergelak mendengar itu,"Lalu si kecil itu siapa namanya?"

"Dia Shixun, umurnya terpaut 6 th dari Yifan. Shixun hanya terpaut satu tahun denganmu,"jawab sang kakek lagi.

"Ahhh begitu, tapi kenapa anak dan cucu kakek jarang berkunjung? Mereka kejam sekali membiarkan orang tua hidup sendiri,"sadar atau tidak suara Zitao terdengar seperti menghakimi.

Sang kakek hanya terkekeh,"Mau bagaimana lagi Zie, anak kakek sudah berkeluarga, dan kakek tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Bukannya begitu?"

"Tapi kan.."

"Begitulah hidup Zie, kadang kita berpisah untuk bertemu dan kadang kita bertemu untuk berpisah.."ujar sang kakek bijak.

Zitao tertegun, kata-kata sang kakek tepat mengenai relung hartinya.

.._berpisah..untuk bertemu...apa itu artinya aku bisa bertemu papa dan mama...?_

XOXO

Ditengah hiruk pikuknya Guangzhou International Airport, berdiri seorang pria bersurai blonde dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Ia menggunakan long coat berwarna coklat tua. Ada bulu-bulu halus disekitar wajahnya pertanda ia sudah beberapa hari tidak bercukur.

Nama pria itu Wu Yifan, pewaris keluarga konglomerat Wu yang terhormat. Perawakannya yang tinggi menjulang dan parasnya yang rupawan sering kali ia dikira selebrity di kalangan koleganya.

Pria berdarah China-Korea itu sejak lahir tumbuh di Korea. Kedatangannya ke negeri tirai bambu kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ayahnya terpaksa mengirim dirinya ke China jika tidak mau anak bungsunya mati di tangan kakaknya sendiri. Ya, Yifan sedikit berseteru dengan adiknya Wu Shixun. Tapi bisakah masalah itu dikatakan sedikit, jika kenyataanya sang adik telah menghamili calon istrinya?

Terlalu banyak hal yang kini dipikirkan Yifan, sekarang ini yang ia inginkan hanya secepatnya tiba di rumah sang kakek dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa secepatnya kembali ke Korea.

"Luhan..tunggulah aku sebentar lagi..."

XOXO

Sore itu Zitao baru saja keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua saat dia mendengar keributan dari para pelayan.

"Tuan muda sudah datang,"bisik salah seorang pelayan.

"Wah kau benar. Astaga dia tampan sekali,"imbuh pelayan satunya sambil melongok ke lantai satu.

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya. Tuan muda? Siapa? Oh ya ampun, sepertinya dia lupa jika cucu sang kakek akan datang sore ini. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tak kalah besar daripada para pelayan akhirnya Zitao ikut melongok ke lantai satu.

Benar saja, di bawah sana sang kakek Wu sedang memeluk seorang pemuda. Zitao ingat jika sang kakek pernah bilang jika cucu pertamanya itu tinggi, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan setinggi itu. Sang kakek hanya sebatas dagunya. Tapi Zitao tidak bisa begitu mengamati rupa sang pemuda karena terhalang kacamata hitam. Lalu dari mana para pelayan bisa berasumsi jika pemuda itu tampan.

Para pelayan mulai berhamburan mencari tempat persembunyian atau pura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu saat sang tuan muda mulai menaiki tangga. Sedangkan Zitao sendiri malah berdiri terpaku tak bergeming barang sedikitpun.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah demi langkah mengantarkan sang pemuda sampai ke lantai dua. Tak disangka kaki panjangnya yang setara model itu bisa menghasilkan suara langkah yang begitu menyeramkan, itu menurut Zitao. Zitao tampa sadar menahan nafas saat pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya. Hanya perasaan Zitao sendiri atau apa, tapi orang disampingnya ini benar-benar memiliki aura yang mencengkam.

Yeoja bermata panda itu bernafas lega saat cucu sang kakek melewatinya begitu saja. Zitao mengelus dadanya yang beberapa detik sebelumnya seraya ingin meledak karena ketakutan. Kalau boleh jujur Zitao benar-benar tidak suka dengan aura yang dipancarkan pemuda itu.

Tak berapa lama Zitao mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup secara kasar. Wajar jika Zitao tersentak seperti sekarang, bunyi suara pintu itu benar-benar keras. Dan saat itulah Zitao sadar jika pemuda itu masuk ke kamar di sebelah kamar miliknya sendiri.

"A-apa...kenapa orang itu masuk kesitu?"gagap Zitao

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi...tuan muda tidak mau turun kebawah.."ujar sang pelayan wanita menyesal sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Hari sudah malam, saat ini Kakek Wu dan Zitao sudah duduk dimeja makan untuk menyantap santap malam mereka. Mungkin hidangan di depan mereka itu sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam perut mereka jika saja tidak harus menunggu sang Tuan muda. Hal itu entah mengapa meninggalkan kesan buruk bagi Zitao tentang cucu kebanggaan Kakek asuhnya. Menyusahkan, batin Zitao.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pria lanjut usia itu,"Tidak apa Meiling, kau boleh kembali ke belakang. Biar aku saja yang memanggil Yifan,"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan," undur Meiling, sang pelayan dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kakek biar aku saja!" Cegah Zitao saat melihat sang kakek ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin? Saat ini keadaan Yifan sedikit-"

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku akan membawa 'gege' itu turun ke bawah!"suara Zitao terdengar percaya diri.

Tanpa sadar sang kakek menyunggingkan senyum teduhnya, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, panggil dia kebawah.."

"Siap kaptain!" Seru Zitao sambil membuat hand sigh hormat pada sang kakek. Berniat bercanda tentu saja.

Sang kakekpun hanya terkekeh memandangi kepergian Zitao yang bersemangat dan menaiki tangga dengan berisik. Kaki jenjangnya dengan lincah menapaki anak tangga satu persatu. Surainya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Benar-benar cantik.

Yeoja berbibir kucing itu menghela nafas kuat sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Gege, kakek menyuruhmu turun kebawah untuk makan malam!" Teriak Zitao, tapi sayang tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tapi bukan berarti Zitao menyesal dia ketuk sekali lagi pintu di depannya.

"Gege kau mendengarku, makan malamnya sudah siap!" Ulang Zitao, namun nihil tak ada tanda kehidupan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Huftt sabar Zitao, sabar..."gumam yeoja cantik itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia putuskan unuk mencoba sekali lagi, kalau kali ini gagal juga maka dia akan kembali ke bawah dan memakan makan malamnya yang tertunda termasuk bagian untuk orang menyebalkan di dalam karmar itu. Huh, biar tahu rasa dia. Tidak ada makan malam untuk orang menyebalkan, begitu pikir Zitao

"Ge-"

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan Zitao yang ingin mengetuk pintu itu. Alhasil kini kepalan tangannya mengambang di udara. Sesaat waktu seperti berhenti saat sosok itu muncul dibalik pintu. Harusnya Zitao percaya saat kakek Wu bilang cucunya itu tampan, tapi sayangnya selama ini Zitao sedikit meragukannya. Dan sertinya yeoja itu menyesal sekarang. Dia belum menyiapkan hati untuk menghadapi orang setampan ini.

"Berisik, kau mengganggu acara mandiku!"

UGH!

Simpang empat muncul di pelipis Zitao, tolong ingatkan dia jika sifat pria di hadapannya ini tidak setampan rupanya.

"Kakek menyuruh gege turun untuk makan malam,"ujar Zitao.

"Aku tidak lapar,"balas Kris seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

BRAK!

Zitao refleks menutup mata saat pintu didepannya tertutup.

"Oh ya Tuhan..benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun,"gerutu Zitao kesal

.

.

.

TBC

a.n

ok, aku bawa side storynya Love Trauma

fic ini akan fokus ke Kristao, mulai dari mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka bisa akrap, kapan mereka dipaksa menikah and tentu saja tumbuhnya perasaan mereka tanpa mereka sadari..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Throwback**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao**

**Pair: KrisTao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua casts bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

PART 2

Pagi itu Zitao terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari bawah, karena penasaran akhirnya yeoja bermata panda itu memutuskan keluar kamar tanpa sempat membersihkan dirinya dulu. Bahkan dia tidak ambil perduli dengan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan piyama tidur.

"KAKEK TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Baru saja Zitao membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sudah disambut dengan teriakan sang tuan muda yang menyebalkan dari lantai bawah. Zitao memutar matanya jengah. Kali ini apa lagi yang dipermasalahkan cucu kebanggaan kakek asuhnya itu.

"AKU BILANG TENANGKAN DIRIMU WU YIFAN ! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Zitao terhenyak, kali ini kakek Wu lah yang berteriak, membuat Zitao buru-buru menepi ke samping tangga, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata kelamnya membola saat ia mendapati Kris cucu sang kakek kini sedang di tahan oleh dua pengawal berbadan besar yang sering berjaga di depan rumah. Beberapa pertanyaanpun muncul di benak Zitao, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kemarin Shixun dan Luhan resmi menikah. Kau pulang sekarangpun tidak akan ada gunanya. Dengarkan kakek Yifan, teteplah tinggal disini dan tenangkan pikiranmu,"jelas sang kakek menerangkan.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! LUHAN ADALAH CALON ISTRIKU, SI BRENGSEK SEHUN ITU TIDAK BERHAK MENIKAHINYA!"Kris murka, dia berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai urat-urat di sekitar lehernya keluar. Bukan hanya itu, Kris juga masih tetap berusaha lepas dari kungkungan pengawal kakeknya itu yang kini menahan kedua lengannya.

'Luhan? Calon istri? ' gumam Zitao dalam hati, bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan orang yang Kakek Wu dan cucunya bicarakan.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh Yifan, walau bagaimanapun bayi yang berada dikandungan Luhan adalah anak Shixun. Sudah sewajarnya Shixun bertanggung jawab,"sang kakek masih tetap berusaha memberi pengertian kepada cucunya yang sedikit keras kepala itu.

"KENAPA TIDAK DIGUGURKAN SAJA BAYI SIALAN ITU! DIA HANYA SAMPAH YANG DISARANGKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU KE TUBUH LUHAN!" Kris benar-benar kalap, dia tidak perduli jika dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu Wu Yifan, kita tidak berhak menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang, apa lagi dia masih di dalam kandungan. Suka atau tidak, sejak kemarin Luhan bukan lagi calon istrimu. Mulai saat ini dia resmi menjadi adik iparmu, istri sah Shixun,"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! BIARKAN AKU KEMBALI KE KOREA, AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH BEDEBAH ITU!"Kris semakin menjadi, tubuhnya meronta-ronta ingin dilepas.

Kakek Wu sudah kehilangan cara bagaimana untuk membuat Kris mengerti. Lelaki lanjut usia itu mendesah lelah.

"Yhibo, Wanglei bawa Yifan ke atas dan jangan biarkan dia kabur!"perintah sang tuan besar pada kedua pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Baik Tuan!"jawab mereka serempak dan langsung membawa Yifan menuju kamarnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN! AKU AKAN MENGINGAT SEMUA PENGHINAAN INI! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGAN KALIAN!" Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya Kris terus menerus menyerukan sumpah serapah kepada dua pengawal itu.

Zitao yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaran Kakek Wu dan kris buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi saat sang tuan muda dan kedua pengawal itu hampir sampai ke lantai dua. Ditutupnya pintu berbahan kayu itu buru-buru dan langsung bersandar pada daunnya untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Orang itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Bagaimana mungkin orang sekasar dirinya punya hubungan darah dengan kakek yang begitu lembut dan penyayang?"gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pengawal sang kakek masih setia berjaga di depan kamar Kris saat Zitao keluar kamar berniat turun untuk sarapan. Dia bingung sekaligus ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi nona,"ucap kedua pengawal itu saat menyadari keberadaan Zitao.

"Ah ya pagi, emm kalau boleh bertanya apa kakek yang menyuruh kalian berjaga disini?" Tanya Zitao penasaran

"Benar nona, Tuan besar ingin kami mengawasi Tuan muda,"jawab Wanglei

Zitao tertegun, dia menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan menanyakan masalah ini pada kakek Wu. Sebenarnya Zitao takut dianggap tidak sopan, karena ini memang bukan urusannya. Tapi jujur saja yeoja bersurai hitam itu begitu penasaran.

.

.

.

.

,

Saat ini Zitao sedang berada di meja makan bersama kakek Wu untuk sarapan. Sekali dua kali mata pandanya melirik ke arah sang kakek. Beberapa kali Zitao juga menggigit bibirnya pertanda dia mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Zitao, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"tanya sang kakaek menyadari tingkah Zitao yang tidak biasa.

"Emm tidak...tidak ada apa-apa kakek,"jawab Zitao ragu-ragu karena tertangkap basah.

"Apa kau penasaran tentang Yifan?"ulang kakek Wu

"Eoh?"sentak Zitao sedikit terkejut karena tebakan sang kakek yang tepat sasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa Zitao, kau tidak usah takut untuk menanyakannya, aku tidak akan marah,"imbuh sang kakek.

Zitao bimbang, walaupun pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya juga," Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa bisakah kakek bercerita saja padaku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sang kakek menghela nafas, "Mungkin seharusnya sejak awal aku memberitahumu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Kris datang kemari,"

"Maksud kakek, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kris sengaja dikirim ke China agar dia bisa menenangkan diri. Harusnya kemarin adalah hari pernikahan Kris dengan Luhan,"

"A-apa? Pernikahan?" Zitao takut dia hanya salah dengar.

"Ya, harusnya kemarin Yifan menikah dengan Luhan, wanita yang dia cintai. Namun malang semua itu tidak bisa terwujud karena satu bulan yang lalu Shixun memperkosa Luhan dan sekarang gadis itu sedang mengandung."

"S-shixun? Maksud kakek Shixun yang-"

"Yah, Shixun adik Yifan sendiri yang memperkosa calon kakak iparnya,"

Zitao terhenyak, refleks iya menutup mulutnya miris. Tidak menyangka nasip malang telah menimpa tuan muda yang selama ini ia klaim menyebalkan.

"Itulah kenapa Zitao, keadaan Yifan saat ini begitu kacau. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan rumah ini tidak akan sedamai dulu,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kakek , bahkan dulu di panti aku pernah hidup dengan seseorang yang lebih menyebalkan dari gege 'itu'. Jadi kakek tenang saja, aku pasti akan bertahan."terang Zitao yakin.

Kakek wu itu hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu di Korea, tepatnya di salah satu Sekolah paling ternama di Seoul. Di dalam kelas XII. 2 seorang namja bersurai dark born, berkulit putih pucat duduk dengan tidak tenang. Beberapa kali dia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, menanti dengan tidak sabar kapan pelajaran akan berakhir dan dia boleh keluar.

Namja itu adalah Wu Shixun, anak bungsu konglomerat Wu yang terhormat. Dia menanti detik-demi detik waktu bergulir dengan tidak sabar. Dia ingin segera pulang dan pergi ketempat rehabilitasi Luhan. Sehun ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan Luhan saat ini.

KRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, bell pulang berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru Sehun memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dallam tas dan langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Sehun berlari terburu-buru menuju lapangan parkir, dia tidak perduli jika perbuatannya itu bisa mengganggu siswa lain karena tubuh mereka tertabrak oleh sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak berduli dengan umpatan ataupun keluhan dari para siswa lain. Yang paling penting sekarang dia harus sampai di tempat parkir dan menemui Luhan.

Sehun segera melesatkan mobilnya setelah ia memegang stir kemudi. Sehun sedikit terburu-buru sepertinya. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu memang terlalu banyak pikiran. Kejadian pemerkosaan itu yang berakhir dengan terganggunya mental Luhan benar-benar menampar dirinya.

Jujur saja Sehun tidak pernah mengira perbuatannya akan berakibat sampai separah ini. Ya, dia akui dia iri pada hyungnya Kris. Sehun marah karena kedua orang tuanya selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan hyungnya tersebut. Rasa cemburu dan sakit hati itu menumpuk bertahun-tahun hingga menjadi dendam yang mengerikan. Setiap hari Sehun selalu menceri cara untuk menghancurkan reputasi Kris di mata orang tuanya.

Kesempatan itu datang juga akhirnya. Sehun tahu Kris sangat mencintai kekasihnya Luhan. Namja berkulit pucat itu tahu bahwa Kris tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Jadi Sehun pikir tidak ada salahnya menghancurkan Kris melalui Luhan. Sehun gelap mata, dengan tega ia memperkosa calon kakak iparnya sendiri hingga hamil. Dan seperti dugaannya, Kris hancur. Sehun sangat menitmati masa-masa dimana Kris terlihat lemah tak berdaya di depannya.

Namun rasa puasnya tak berlangsung lama, orang tuanya memberi tahu bahwa Luhan mengalami trauma karena kejadian itu. Mental gadis bermata rusa itu sedikit terganggu, dia akan berteriak histeris hanya dengan melihat laki-laki. Yeoja itu benar-benar depresi sampai pada tahap dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Maka dari itu orang tuanya terpaksa membawa Luhan ke tempat rehabilitasi.

Karma seperti memukul telak Sehun tanpa ampun. Mungkin ini balasan karena dengan tega menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah sebagai ajang balas dendam. Sehun tidak sanggup memikul semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat pada Luhan. Namja yang bahkan belum dewasa menurut hukum korea itu nekat menikahi Luhan. Dia ingin bertanggung jawab, berharap dengan begitu dosa-dosanya sedikit bisa di ampuni.

Sehun tahu semua ini tidak akan mudah, tapi dia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa lama-kelamaan masalah yang ia hadapi akan berakhir juga.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir di rumah sakit tempat Luhan menjalankan rehabilitasinya. Lagi-lagi Sehun berlari saat memasuki rumah sakit. Tentu dia tahu jika dia tidak seharusnya membuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit,tapi apa mau dikata, dia ingin cepat-cepat melihat Luhan, yah walaupun sebenarnya Sehun hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari jauh. Tapi itu sudah bisa membuat Sehun merasa puas.

Dari ujung lorong, Sehun bisa melihat ibunya Luhan, atau sekarang lebih tepatnya suah menjadi mertua Sehun berdiri di luar ruangan yang digunakan Luhan. Sehun memperlambat larinya saat dia menghampiri nyonya Xi itu.

"Umma-nim, annyeong.."ucap Sehun memberi salam.

"Ahhh Sehun kau sudah datang?"balas sang ibu mertua, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk,"Emm bagaimana keadaan Luhan umma-nim?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaaan Sehun,"Kondisinya semakin lemah Sehun, Luhan tidak mau makan sama sekali padahal dia sedang hamil. Akhirnya dokter memutuskan memasang infus saja, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat."

Hati Sehun sakit mendengar itu, dia merasa sungguh berdosa. Rasanya ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri hingga babak belur.

"Tidak usah dipirkan, kita berdo'a saja agar Luhan cepat sembuh."hibur nyonya Xi,"Oh ya apa kau sudah makan, kau datang menggunakan seragam. Sepulang sekolah kau langsung kemari?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Jangan begitu Sehun, makanlah dulu nanti kau juga ikut sakit,"nasehat mertuanya

"Aku tidak lapar umma-nim, nanti saja,"tolak Sehun halus. Jujur saja dia memang tidak lapar. Melihat kondisi Luhan yang semakin melemah seperti sekarang membuat nafsu makanya menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam itu di China, Zitao berjalan di luar rumah menuju gudang penyimpanan. Rencananya besok dia ingin memasak daging asap, tapi karena kecap buatan rumah yang sudah turun temurun digunakan oleh keluarga Wu disimpan di gudang penyimpanan maka mau tidak mau Zitao harus kesana untuk mengambilnya.

Zitao mengusap-usap kedua lengannya dengan telapak tangan. Malam ini udara terasa begitu dingin dan Zitao lupa membawa jaket. Sepertinya dia harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak mau mati kedinginan karwna terlalu lama di luar.

BRUGH!

"AWW!"keluh Zitao karena tiba-tiba ada yang menubruknya dari belakang, alhasil tubuhnya kini terjerembab di tanah.

"Hey,apa-apain in-"belum sempat Zitao protes sebuah tangan kini membungkam mulutnya.

"Ssstt diam atau kau akan aku lenyapkan!"ancam suara berat itu

Mata Zitao membulat, ternyata orang yang menabraknya adalah si tuan muda yang menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa di luar seingatnya kakek mengurung Kris di dalam kamar.

"Tuan muda! Anda dimana Tuan muda!?"sayup-sayup Zitao mendengar suara Wanglei sang pengawal. Zitao mengerti sekarang si tuan muda ini mencoba ingin kabur rupanya. Heh, dasar tidak pernah berubah, tetap saja menyusahkan.

"**Aishhh sial, kenapa mereka sadar begitu cepat! Dasar bajingan-bajingan tengik!" **keluh Kris menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Zitao mengernyit, dia tidak tau apa yang sedang tuan muda ini katakan dengan bahasa yang asing di telingannya.

"Hei, dengar kau anak kecil. Kau ini anak kesayangan kakaek yang dibicarakan itu kan? Jadi aku mau kau diam samapai aku melewati dinding pembatas ini!"perintah Kris seraya melepaskan tangannya yang membungkam mulut Zitao.

"Siapa yang perduli, kau hanya akan menyusahkan kakek. WANG-"

Lagi, Kris membungkam mulut Zitao dengan tangannya karena gadis itu akan berteriak memanggil nama pengawal yang kini sedang mencarinya.

"Ku bilang diam gadis keras kepala! Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?!"geram Kris karena orang didepannya ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Zitao kesal, dia tidak suka diperintah-perintah oleh orang menyebalkan macam Kris. Maka dari itu dengan sengaja Zitao mengigit jemari tangan Kris yang setia membungkam mulutnya.

"Aww, aww apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"umpat Kris kesakitan sambil mengibaskan tangannya berusaha meredakan rasa sakit.

"WANGLEI! YHIBO! TUAN MUDA ADA DI SINI!"teriak Zitao sekuat tenaga.

"Aisshhh bocah sialan ini!"umpat Kris panik karena tidak ingin ketahuan.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Yang Kris pikirkan bagaimana caranya gadis berisik di depannya itu bisa diam. Entah sadar atau tidak kini bibirnyalah yang membungkam mulut Zitao agar tidak berteriak menggantikan tangannya yang masih terasa perih. Karena kekesalan dalam dirinya yang menumpuk, di luar kesadarannya Kris menggigit bibir Zitao keras hingga berdarah.

Ziatao shock, dia tidak menyangka tuan muda itu berani melecehkannya, apalagi sampai menggigitnya begini. Dengan kesal dan sadar kaki Zitao menendang barang kebanggan Kris yang diapit ke dua pangkal pahanya. Membuat namja bersurai blonde itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"ARGHH SAKIT BRENGSEK!"umpat Kris kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu tuan muda menyebalkan!"murka Zitao sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"WANGLEI! YHIBO! CEPAT KEMARI TUAN MUDA ADA DI SINI!"teriak Zitao lantang memanggil ke dua pengawal yang sedang mencari Kris.

"Ahhh itu suara nona Zitao!"sentak Yhibo

"Ayo cepat kesana, sepertinya itu dari arah gudang penyimpanan!"imbuh Wanglei

dan merekapun segera berlari ke arah dimana Zitao berada.

.

.

.

Akhirnya walaupun dengan susah payah dan adu pergulatan, Wanglei dan yhibo berhasil membawa Yifan kembali ke dalam rumah. Saat ini sang tuan muda sedang duduk menundukkan kepalanya di sofa ruang tengah karena disidang oleh kakek Wu. Laki-laki bersurai blonde itu tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya,

Entah sudah berapa kali sejak kedatangan Kris, sang kakek menghela nafas lelah. Benar-benar mengurus cucunya yang keras kepala ini perlu perjuangan keras.

"Jadi kau mencoba untuk kabur ke Korea?"tanya kakek Wu, tapi Kris hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Berapa kali ku bilang Kris, tidak ada gunanya kau kembali ke korea sekarang. Yang ada kau hanya akan menambah masalah!"sambung sang kakek

Lagi-lagi Yifan tidak menjawab, namun kepalan kedua tangannya menguat, pertanda bahwa kemarahannya kini memuncak. Semua ini gara-gara gadis itu, pikir Kris. Adai saja tadi dia tidak menabrak Zitao , Kris tidak mungkin tertangkap oleh pengawal kakeknya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur lagi, atau pengawalanmu akan ku perketat!"ancam sang kakek

'Ya kek, bagus, perketat saja!' Sorak Zitao dalam hati, yeoja bersurai hitam itu duduk disamping sang kakek sedari tadi, menyaksikan si tua muda menyebalkan itu tersiksa adalah salah satu kesenangan Zitao

"Untung kau berada di saat yang tepat Zi, jadi Yifan bisa kita temukan dengan cepat,"ujar sang kakek sambil menoleh ke arah Zitao.

"Tidak apa-apa kakek, semua ini hanya karena keberuntungan,"jawab Zitao sambil tersenyum manis, padahal di dalam hati dia tertawa setan. Menertawakan nasib sang tuan muda tentu saja.

"Ada apa denagn bibirmu? Apa Yifan tadi memukulmu?!"tanya sang kakek melihat luka sobekan di bibir Zitao.

DEG!

Zitao membeku, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak mau mengakui kalau tadi dia dilecehkan si tuan muda menyebalkan. Bisa turun harga dirinya.

"Emm ini...ini..."Jawab Zitao tidak jelas karena belum mendapat alasan sang tepat.

Kepanikan pun kini melanda Kris, dia takut gadis itu menceritakan semuanya pada kakeknya. Kalau benar begitu bisa tamat riwayat Kris karena berani menyentuh anak kesayangan Kakeknya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi di keluarga Wu jika Zitao itu anak emas Wu Wehan. Yang bisa Yifan lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap gadis itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau Yifan dengan sengaja menggigit bibir Zitao hingga terluka.

TBC

a.n

Cerita ini bakal stay di rated T sampai KrisTao menikah, HAHAHA

Setelah itu baru aku pindah ke M

Walaupun ini KrisTao fokus, sedikit-sesikit aku masih memasukkan hunhan di fic ini, coz cerita mereka emang berhubungan satu sama lain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Throwback**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao**

**Pair: Kristao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 3

"Bibirnya terantuk batu karena aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga terjatuh!" Potong Kris tiba-tiba, namja bersurai blonde terlalu panik untuk memikirkan alasan yang lebih baik.

Bukan hanya sang kakek, bahkan Zitaopun terhenyak mendengar jawaban sang tuan muda. Masuk akal memang, tapi sedikit tidak mungkin juga.

"Benar begitu Zitao, kau tadi terjatuh?" Tanya kakek Wu memastikan

"A...iya kakek aku tadi terjatuh karena gege 'itu' menabrakku"jawab Zitao pada akhirnya. Yahh Zitao rasa ini jauh lebih baik daripada dia harus mengaku jika baru saja ia dilecehkan oleh sang tuan muda.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Yifan jika kau berani memukul Zitao hanya karena ingin kabur dari rumah ini,"jelas Kakek Wu serius, dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Yifan menelan ludahnya kasar, dia enggan berurusan dengan kakeknya itu jika beliau benar-benar murka. Asal tahu saja, sifat keras kepala Yifan menurun dari kakeknya.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pergi tidur," perintah kakek Wu pada kedua cucunya.

"Baik kakek, Zitao ke atas dulu, selamat malam," pamit Zitao seraya meninggalkan ruang tengah tempat dimana tuan muda disidang oleh kakeknya.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi tidur?" Tanya kakek saat melihat Yifan tidak beranjak juga dari duduknya.

Yifan menghela nafas keras, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun namja tinggi itu meninggalkan sang kakek begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

Kakek Wu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah cucunya yang satu itu. Benar-benar keras kepala Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kris sudah terlihat mulai tenang, dia tidak pernah berusaha lagi untuk kabur ke Korea. Tapi sepertinya pria tinggi itu sedikit menghindari Zitao, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis keras kepala itu, menurutnya.

"Apa, Baeijing?!"Sentak Zitao tak percaya setelah mendengar pernyataan kakeknya barusan.

"Benar, ada saudara jauh di sana yang akan mengelar pernikahan untuk anaknya. Mau tak mau kakek harus datang," terang sang kakek menjepaskan.

"Tapi kan, apa harus sampai berhari-hari?"suara Zitao merajuk.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan Zi, ada urusan lain juga yang harus kakek bereskan,"

Zitao tetap terlihat tidak puas dengan keputusan kakeknya,"Kalau begitu aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak, kau dirumah saja,"tolak kakek Wu.

"Kakek kau tega, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian dengan gege 'itu'. Orang menyeramkan itu pasti akan menyiksaku~"rengek Zitao tak terima.

"Tidak akan, lagipula masih ada para pelayan dan pengawal kan. Kau tidak usah takut Zi, Yifan tidak akan menggigitmu,"

DEG!

Zitao terhenyak, tidak akan mengigit katanya? Huh kakeknya tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan sebenarnya cucu kebanggaannya itu.

"Kakek tidak tahu saja bagaimana sifatnya yang sebenarnya,"gumam Zitao tidak jelas.

"Apa, kau mengetakan sesuatu?"ulang kakeknya mematiskan.

Zitao menggeleng cepat,"Tidak aku tidak mengatakan apapun,"

Kakek Wu mengangguk,"Baiklah kalau begitu, kakek akan berangkat sore ini, kau baik-baik saja di rumah. Dan kau tenang saja Zitao, aku akan menambah pengawal di rumah ini jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

.

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua setelah keberangkatan Kakek Wu ke Beijing untuk menghadiri pernikahan seorang kerabat. Memang benar Zitao ditinggal begitu saja bersama Kris, tapi setidaknya masih ada para pelayan dan pengawal di rumah itu. Jadi mereka tidak benar-benar hanya tinggal berdua.

Tapi anehnya, Zitao merasa Kris menghindari dirinya, selama dua hari ini tidak sekalipun mereka bertegur sapa. Gadis bermata panda itu tentu merasa sedikit kesal, merasa tak dianggap keberadaannya. Andai saja Zitao tahu alasan sebenarnya Kris mendiamkan dirinya. Namja tinggi itu hanya tidak mau saja berurusan dengan Zitao, karena jujur saja Kris masih takut dengan kakeknya. Daripada menggangu hidup gadis itu tapi berakibat dengan kemurkaan sang kakek, Kris lebih baik menghindar dan bersikap baik. Siapa tahu dengan tidak berulah lagi dia akan diizinkan pulang ke Korea.

Hari menunjukkan jam 11 malam saat dengan kesal Zitao menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Baiklah, jadi seharian ini dia juga menghindariku?"gumam Zitao kesal"Haisshhh kenapa seolah aku yang salah disini? Ck tuan muda itu benar-benar.."

ZRAZZZTTT!(Suara hujan)

Zitao refleks menoleh ke arah jendela saat mendengar suara hujan, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan? Begitu pikirnya. Mau tak mau Zitao bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri jendela. Gadis bermata panda itu lupa menutup jendela sebelum berangkat tidur tadi.

CKATZZZ(kilat)

GLEGAAAARRRRR(suara petir)

"KYAAAAAAAA!"Zitao refleks menjerit saat petir menyambar. Gadis bersurai hitam itu berjongkok dibawah jendela sebelum sempat menutupnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Zitao, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya dan matanya tertutup rapat.

GLEGARRRRRRR!

"Ughh..berhenti..kumohon.."suara Zitao engtah mengapa seperti rintihan.

GLEGAAARRRRRRRRR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Lagi-lagi Zitao menjerit ketakutan,"Kakek...hiks...kakek aku takut.."

Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran tak terkendali, Zitao mencoba bangkit dari duduk. Dia berjalan tergesa keluar dari kamarnya. Seluruh ruangan sudah gelap, pasti semua pelayan sudah pergi tidur. Zitao memekik keras lagi saat cahaya kilat masuk melalui celah-celas jendela, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menggedor pintu disampingnya saat suara petir terdengar lagi begitu keras.

"Gege buka pintunya!"teriak Zitao keras

"Gege kumohon, kakek belum pulang!"Zitao sepertinya tidak sabaran.

"Gege, kumohon buka pintunya!"

GLEGARRRRRRRRR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"jerit Zitao keras, dia langsung jatuh terduduk karena panik. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran, isakan tangisnya terdengar menyedihkan.

CKLEK!

Tak lama setelah itu pintu di belakangnya terduka, munculah si empunya kamar dengan tampang bangun tidurnya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?"tanya kris dengan suara serak.

Zitao tidak menjawab, masih dengan posisinya berjongkok di depan pintu kamar Kris, menutup kedua telinga dan memejamkan mata erat.

Kris menghela nafas, mau tak mau dia ikut berjongkok di depan Zitao.

"Hei-"

GLEGARRRRRRR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Zitao menjerit tepat di saat Kris berjongkok di depannya, membuat namja bersurai blonde itu terkejut bukan main. Ingin rasanya dia mengumpat pada gadis itu tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Zitao gemetaran.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"Kris terdengar cemas, diraihnya kedua tangan Zitao yang setia menutup kedua telinganya. Mencoba melihat lebih dekat sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak kesayangan kakeknya itu

"Hiks ibu Ming...Ibu Ming..."isak Zitao sesenggukan.

Kris mengernyit,"Siapa itu Ibu Ming?"

"Ibu Ming...hiks...Ibu Ming..."Bukannya menjawab Zitao malah terus meracau memanggil nama 'Ibu Ming'

Kris bingung, tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Zitao mau berhenti menangis. Di tengah kebingunganya tiba-tiba saja kilat terlihat menyala dari sela jendela, tanpa menunggu petir terdengar Kris menarik Zitao ke dalam pelukanya. Dan benar saja saat petir benar-benar menyambar jeritan Zitao teredam oleh dada bidang milik Kris.

Kris bisa merasakan tubuh gadis di dalam pelukannya gemetar, bahkan cengkeraman tangan Zitao di baju bagian milik Kris bisa membuktikan betapa ketakutannya gadis bermata panda itu.

"Ssstt tidak apa-apa, tidak usah takut. Ada aku disini.."bisik Kris berulang-ulang untuk menenangkan Zitao.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya pelan, rasanya dia tertidur terlalu lama. Gadis dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya itu menguap panjang sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Di sela kesibukannya mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan sekilas dia seperti melihat seseorang yang duduk di sofa pojok ruangan.

DEG!

Hampir saja Zitao berteriak saat mendapati memang benar ada seseorang di kamarnya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Kris. Pria tinggi itu duduk di pojok sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman sambil memandang Zitao.

"P-pagi gege, apa semalam gege tidak kembali ke kamar?" Sapa Zitao bertanya, karena dia ingat semalam Kris memang menemaninya kembali ke kamar ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu jika Kris tetap tinggal dan tidak kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Hmm aku terpaksa tetap tinggal disini karena seseorang terus menangis hingga jatuh tertidur,"jawab Kris yang lebih mirip dengan sindiran.

UGH!

Zitao merasa tertohok, gadis bermata panda itu menjadi tidak enak sendiri karena secara tidak langsung menyusahkan cucu kandung kakeknya itu,"Emm ini sudah jam berapa ya?"

"Jam 10 pagi,"jawab Kris singkat.

Mata Zitao membulat,"A-apa?"

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu, kau tidur seperti kerbau mana tahu pagi sudang menjelang,"sindir Kris lagi.

Zitao merengut, dia sedikit kesal disamakan dengan kerbau,"Ishh sudahlah hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan gege, lebih baik kita turun dan aku akan membuatkan gege sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemaniku semalaman," Zitao pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri Kris lalu menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, bisakah kau pelan-pelan?"keluh Kris yang kini diseret Zitao.

"Tidak ada kata pelan-pelan, kalau tidak cepat nanti bisa berubah jadi makan siang dan bukannya sara-"Suara Zitao terputus bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu yang ia tarik. Dia hampir menahan nafas saat mendapati bibi Meiling, kepala pelayan di rumah itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi nona, apa semalam tidur anda baik? Saya khawatir karena hujan dan pe-"

"Hei, kenapa sekarang malah berhenti?"kini giliran ucapan bibi Meiling yang terputus karena Kris yang muncul di belakang Zitao. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu tak jauh berbeda dari Zitao saat melihat keberadaan bibi Meiling.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Entah sampai berapa lama mereka bertiga berdiri dalam keterdiaam dan suasana cangggung.

"Bi..bibi..i-ini tidak seperti yang bibi pikirkan..aku..."Zitao terbata-bata mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman itu.

Sedangkan kris hanya memijit pelipisnya keras, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening. Tanpa dijelaskanpun Kris sudah tahu apa yang kini dipikirkan wanita paruh baya itu saat melihat Zitao dan dirinya keluar dari kamar yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa nona,"Secara mengejutkan kepala pelayan itu malah tersenyum lembut. Menyebabkan kedua anak muda didepannya untuk membulatkan mata dan membuka mulut mereka sedikit sebagai reaksi mereka memang tidak salah dengar bahwa sang pelayan baru saja mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa'

Bibi Meiling tersenyum lebar merasa lucu mendepati reaksi kedua majikannya itu yang menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya sekaligus lega.

"Semalam sebenarnya saya sempat naik karena mendengar teriakan noona Zitao, saya ingat nona punya phobia petir jadi saya buru-buru naik kemari, tapi di ujung tangga saya sudah melihat tuan muda memeluk nona. Jadi saya pikir tidak apa-apa,"terang pelayan itu.

"O..ohh begitukah? Emm terima kasih bibi sudah menghawatirkan aku,"lega Zitao, dia merasa tenang sekarang mengetahui bibi Meiling tidak berfikiran macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Kris

'Phobia petir?' Batin Kris dalam hati.

"Ahh iya, saya kesini mau menanyakan apakah ada yang perlu saya bantu?"tanya bibi Meiling.

Zitao menggeleng,"Tidak, saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan sesuatu. Justru aku ingin memasak sarapan sendiri."

"Ohh begitu, baiklah saya ingin membersihkan kamar tuan besar dulu. Mari noona, tuan muda,"pamit bibi Meiling dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju seberang lantai dua tempat kamar kakek Wu berada.

Kris masih setia memandangi pelayan itu saat dia merasa Zitao kembali menarik lengannya.

"Ayo gege, kita harus cepat!"sentak Zitao tak sabaran.

"Hemmm"mau tak mau Kris pun mengikuti Zitao.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan Zitao yang meminpin di depan. Tidak memakan waktu lama mereka sampai juga di dapur.

"Sekarang, gege duduk di sini sampai aku selesai memasak,"ujar Zitao memerintah. Mendudukkan Kris di meja makan yang berada di dapur.

Kris terdiam, pemuda itu merasa takjub dengan perubahan sikap Zitao yang begitu cepat. Baru saja kemarin mereka saling berselisih tapi sekarang sudah bisa beriringan.

"Hei kau,"panggil Kris.

"Ya?"jawab Zitao tanpa berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Maksudku, selalu cepat akrab dengan orang asing?"tanya Kris pada akhirnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Zitao malah tertawa,"Bagaimana ya? Emmm gege tahu kan aku besar di panti asuhan. Disana orang asing pun bisa jadi saudara, orang baru datang dan pergi begitu saja, aku pikir sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika siapapun yang datang ke panti adalah saudara,"terang Zitao,"Dan sekarang, karena kita tinggal di tempat yang sama dan kebetulan gege adalah cucu kandung kakek, aku merasa secara otomatis kita adalah saudara. Aku tidak perduli gege tisak menganggapku demikian, tapi yang pasti aku akan tetap beranggapan seperti itu,"

Kris terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Zitao dan berakhir dengan rasa takjub kenapa dijaman sekarang masih ada orang yang berpola pikir sepositif itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga menjadi saudaramu,"gumam Kris.

Zitao terkikik, sambil membawa sebuah piring berisikan sendwich isi tuna untuk sarapan mereka, gadis bermata panda itu bergabung di meja makan bersama Kris.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, akhirnya aku sekarang punya kakak laki-laki,"riang Zitao sambil menyodorkan sendwich bagian pemuda di depannya.

"Hei, aku dengar tadi kau punya phobia petir, apakah itu alasannya kenapa kau semalam kacau sekali?"tanya Kris sambil menggigit sendwich miliknya

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris senyum di wajah Zitao memudar,"Benar, aku sedikit mengalami pengalaman buruk dengan petir,"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya,"Pengalaman buruk?

Zitao mengangguk,"Saat itu usiaku baru 7 th, kebetulan malam itu hujan deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Aku rasa atap panti bisa saja rubuh karena hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mungkin karena ketidakberuntungan, pohon besar yang tumbuh tapat di sambing panti roboh tersambar petir, memutuskan kabel listrik hingga terjadi konsleting parah,"

Kris menghentikan kunyahannya saat melihat jemari Zitao sedikit bergetar.

Zitao menarik nafas panjang,"L-lalu, karena konsleting listrik itu panti kebakaran,"

Refleks bola mata Kris membola.

"Semuanya panik, para pengurus segera menyelamatkan anak-anak kecil dibantu oleh remaja panti. Mungkin karena ketidak beruntungan lagi, aku terjebak di dalam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa api masih saja berkobar padahal hari sedang hujan. Aku sangat ketakutan , api terus menjalar, teriakan orang-orang dan petir yang masih setia menyambar-nyambar membuatku menangis keras,"

"Hei, kau tak apa, kau terlihat pucat sekarang?"khawatir Kris saat melihat wajah Zitao.

"Saat aku sudah mulai pasrah, datanglah seorang pengurus panti menyelamatkanku. Tapi sayang, beliau justru tidak selamat karena tertimpa runtuhan atap saat mencoba mengeluarkanku. Beliau meninggal di tempat tepat di depan mataku,"

Kris merasa miris, tidak menyangka gadis yang selama ini ia klaim keras kepala itu memiliki masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

"Apa bengurus panti itu 'Ibu Ming'?"tanya Kris.

"Benar, tapi darimana Gege tahu?"

"Semalam kau menyebutkan namanya saat menangis,"jawab Kris

Zitao tersenyum kecut,"Hmmm, beliau memang orangnya,"

Karena sepertinya mood Zitao memburuk, Kris mencoba mengalihkan bembicaraan"Oh ya Zitao, aku minta maaf untuk yang malam itu,"

Zitao mengerjab,"He?"

"M-maksudku, malam saat aku mencoba kabur ke Korea. Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud,"terang Kris

"Ahh ya, gege tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu, aku saja sudah lupa,"jawab Zitao.

"Benarkah? Aku takut kau tersinggung, percayalah aku tidak bermaksud melecehkanmu,"

Zitao tersenyum,"Ya aku tahu itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja dan gege tidak bermaksud buruk padaku, mungkin hanya karena keadaan saja tidak mendukung,"

"Woaa aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang cukup realistis, setauku perempuan sangat sensitif tentang hal yang menyangkut pengalaman pertama,"

Zitao tertawa terbahak mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"Kris merasa kesal, padahal dia sedang bicara serius.

"Gege mengira itu pengalaman pertamaku?"tanya Zitao tak percaya.

Kris terhenyak,"Loh, memangnga bukan?"

Zitao tertawa lagi,"Yang benar saja, dengan wajah seperti ini mana mungkin itu pengalaman pertamaku,"terang Zitao sedikit membanggakan diri.

Kris terhenyak lagi, diperhatikannya Zitao dengan seksama. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, Zitao secara fisik sangat menarik. Tidak mungkin memang jika tidak ada laki-laki yang tertarik padanya.

"Begini-begini aku juga cukup populer,"imbuh Zitao.

Kris tersenyum, ada satu hal yang pemuda itu sadari, sifat gadis di depannya itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Luhan,"Jadi, apa sekarang kau punya pacar?"tanya Kris.

Zitao menggeleng,"Tidak, sejak aku diadopsi kakek, aku merasa orang yang mendekatiku tidak tulus. Jadi dari pada nanti aku menyusahkan kakek lebih baik aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun,"

Kris mengangguk mengerti, kini dia tahu kenapa Kakeknya begitu menyayangi Zitao. Anak itu benar-benar berbeda, dalam artian yang baik tentunya.

"Kalau gege sendiri?"balik Zitao.

"Hmm?"

"Apa gege sekarang masih berfikiran untuk kabur ke Korea?"

Kini giliran Kris yang tertawa

"Kenapa tertawa, aku pikir tidak ada yang lucu?"sengit Zitao.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Tidak ada gunanya melawan kakek saat ini, sepertinya aku akan menuruti perintah kakek saja dan tinggal disini untuk sementara. Setelah itu aku akan memikirkan apa langkahku selanjutnya,"

"Emm, sebelumnya aku minta maaf gege. Tapi sedikit banyak aku mengerti tentang masalah yang gege hadapi. Kalau gege tidak keberatan, bisakah gege menceritakannya padaku, kita saudara kan?"

Kris tersenyum mendengar itu. Ya, mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya menceritakan semuanya pada Zitao. Siapa tahu gadis itu bisa membantunya menemukan solusi.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Sehun mendapati dua orang asing berdiri di depan ruang inap Luhan. Sepasang namja dan yeoja yang belum dia lihat sebelumnya. Namja berumur 18 th itu menghampiri mereka dengan ragu-ragu.

"Chogiyo, apa kalian berdua teman Luhan?"sapa Sehun.

Mendengar suara Sehun kedua orang asing itu menoleh ke belakang. Benar dugaan Sehun, dia memang belum mengenal kedua orang itu.

PLAKS!

Tanpa disangka-sangka yeoja di antara mereka menampar Sehun keras. Sehun shock tentu saja, dia tidak menyangka ini sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hah? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padanya?"teriak yeoja itu marah.

"Baek, tenangkan dirimu! Bukan seperti ini caranya menyelesaikan masalah,!"tahan namja disampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku yeol! Anak ini pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Baek, ingat ini rumah sakit!"

"Aku tidak perduli, anak ini harus kuberi pelajaran!"

Dua orang asing itu terus berdebat, mengabaikan Sehun yang berdiri disana sambil menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Maafka kelakuan Baekhyun tadi ya?"Pinta namja bertelinga peri, yang sebenarnya bernama Park Chanyeol sambil meletakkan dua kaleng soda di meja kantin rumah sakit itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut,"Tidak apa-apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas,"Aku dan Baekhyun adalah teman seangkatan Luhan di Universitas, kami bertiga berteman akrab,"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar itu.

"Jujur kami sangat terkejut mendengar berita ini, ditengah rencana pernikahan Luhan dan Kris hyung,"

"Kau mengenal Kris hyung?"tanya Sehun.

"Hmm dia sunbaeku sejak di SHS, kebetulan kami pernah masuk di klub basket yang sama sampai di Universitas,"terang Chanyeol.

"Noona tadi pasti sangat membenciku, kau pasti juga kan?"tanya Sehun datar.

"Bagaimana ya, jika mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Kris hyung untuk mendapatkan Luhan, aku merasa semua ini tidak adil untuk mereka,"

Tanpa sadar Sehun menggenggam kaleng sodanya kuat,"Begitukah, jadi memang benar jika Kris hyung sangat mencintai Luhan?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar, dia merasa aneh dengan anak yang duduk didepannya. Sikapnya terlalu dingin, dan ekspresi datarnya itu sama sekali tidak membantu,"Ne, Kris hyung sangat mencintai Luhan. Begitu juga sebaliknya,"

..._Begitu juga sebaliknya..._

_...Begitu juga sebaliknya..._

_...Begitu juga sebaliknya..._

Betapa Sehun membenci kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar bahwa Luhan juga sangat mencintai Kris.

"Tapi sekarang Luhan milikku, dan Kris hyung tidak akan bisa merebutnya,"ujar Sehun datar.

Chanyeol terhenyak, dia tidak bohong jika bulu romanya meremang hanya karena mendengar suara dengan nada dingin itu dan sorot mata yang sama sekali tidak ada keramahan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa rencana gege selanjutnya?"tanya Zitao pada pemuda di sampingnya sambil memasukkan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku harus memastikan keadaan di Korea dulu,"jawab Kris.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Shixun tega melakukan hal itu kepada kakaknya sendiri,"guman Zitao menerawang.

Kris hanya menghela nafas,"Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, kenapa Shixun bisa tumbuh seperti itu,"

"Setelah aku mendengar cerita gege, sepertinya Shixun tumbuh dengan keadaan mental yang tidak bagus,"tebak Zitao dan Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Shixun bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia mencelakai Luhan hanya untuk membalas dendam padaku,"tolak Kris.

"Lalu bagaimana, Jiejie 'itu' sedang sakit kan? Aku rasa tidak akan baik jika dia dipaksa tinggal bersama Shixun,"

"Mereka tidk tinggal bersama, karena saat ini Luhan sedang direhabilitasi,"terang Kris

Mata Zitao membola,"Maksud gege?"

"Dia mengalami depresi berat karena diperkosa Shixun, mentalnya kacau saat ini,"

Zitao kehilangan kata, dia tidak percaya masalah Kris seberat ini,"Gege, apa tidak sebaiknya Jiejie 'itu' dijauhkan saja dari Shixun. Aku rasa akan lebih baik untuk kesehatan Jiejie,"

"Kau juga berfikir begitu kan? Tapi tidak begitu dengan orang tuaku dan kakek. Aku tidak percaya mereka menikahkan Luhan dan Shixun. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berfikir dengan menikahkan mereka adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik,"

"Gege sudah punya pemikiran sendiri?"tanya Zitao

"Aku akan menunggu keadaan menjadi tenang, baru setelah itu aku akan berbicara pada orang tuaku untuk menceraikan Shixun dan Luhan. Aku tidak keberatan merawat anak yang kini dikandung Luhan walaupun dia bukan darah dagingku."

"Jadi, gege akan tetap menikah dengan Jiejie 'itu'?"

Kris mengangguk,"Kami saling mencintai, hubungan kami tidak akan rusak hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Lagipula, musibah yang menimpa Luhan saat ini karena aku. Seandainya Shixun tidak merasa iri padaku, Luhan tidak akan mengalami semua penderitaan ini,"

Zitao tersenyum lembut,"Gege benar-benar mencintainya ya, aku bisa merasakanya"

Kris ikut tersenyum mendengar itu,"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya."

TBC

a.n

Holla, lama ga update ff ini ya? Hehehe

Maaf ya coz aku tu masih author amatir so kalau nulis masih tergantung mood.

Seriusan de, nulis dalam keadaan ga mood tu ga bakalan jadi, so aku minta maaf baget kalo ff ini lama updatenya.

oh ya, aku bakal jawab pertanyaan yang sering muncul buat ff ini.

Fic ini sampai berapa chap?

Emm, gimana ya aku ga bisa mastiin ff ini mau sampai berapa chap, tapi kemungkinan lebih panjang dari Love Trauma.

Tapi sama ma ff aku yang lain, kerangka ff ini uda jadi, endingnya mo gimana juga uda ada. Tapi ya tadi aku ga bisa beri kepastian ff ini mo sampai berapa chap.

Terakhir, aku mau bilang maksih ma reader yang uda setia ma ff ini, baca, review, fav, and follow. Maaf banget ga bisa balas satu-satu tapi aku baca semua ko, and aku seneng banget^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Throwback**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao**

**Pairing: KrisTao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 4

2 YEARS LATER

Zitao menutup pintu mobil sedikit kasar setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di jok penumpang mobil sport keluaran perusahaan otomotif nomer satu negeri spaghetti tersebut, gadis bermata panda itu mendengus pelan saat dia sudah leluasa melihat wajah si pengemudi.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang gege tidak perlu menjemputku ke kampus, aku tidak suka ada keributan yang tidak penting!"sembur Zitao kesal

Sedangkan pemuda itu, Kris hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan gadis di sampingnya. Alih-alih menanggapi, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu justru memilih menjalankan mobilnya.

"Gege kau sengaja tidak mendengarku ya?"rajuk Zitao

"Tidak, aku mendengarmu. Memangnya ada keributan apa, mereka kagum akan ketampananku ya?" tebak Kris percaya diri.

"Ishhh percaya diri sekali,"

"Loh, memang benar kan?"balas Kris sambil melonggarkan dasinya dengan sebelah tangan. Pemuda itu memang baru saja pulang dari Wu Corp. Ya hampir dua tahun ini dia menggantikan kakeknya sebagai pimpinan di perusahaan keluarganya itu.

"Memangnya gege tidak sibuk sampai bisa menjemputku?"

"Tidak juga, aku sengaja ingin pulang cepat. Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan bersama kakek?"

Zitao mengangguk,"Hmm, memang sudah jarang. Itu karena gege pulang malam terus,"

"Hei, bukan mauku pulang malam kan?"

Zitao mencibir, dia sudah tahu Kris selalu pandai mencari alasan."Oh iya, apa ada kemajuan tentang kabar Luhan jie dan Shixun?"

"Masih sama saja, tadi Chanyeol menghubungiku. Mereka berdua masih rutin menjalani tahap penyembuhan."

"Ohh begitu,"

Memang sudah setahun lebih berlalu sejak Sehan, anak Sehun dan Luhan lahir. Bayi perempuan itu kini tinggal bersama orang tua Kris karena keadaan Sehun dan Luhan yang belum pulih.

Luhan masih menderita trauma lamanya sedangkan Sehun, pemuda itu mengidap alter ego yang cukup parah. Keadaan emosi Sehun yang tidak bisa di tebak itu membuat orangtuanya memutuskan untuk memisahakan Sehun dan Sehan. Alhasil kini Sehun tinggal di rumah yang terpisah.

Walaupun selama dua tahun ini Kris tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea namun keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali tidak pernah surut. Bahkan dia meminta Chanyeol, sahabat Luhan sekaligus juniornya di Universitas dulu untuk memberikan informasi perkembangan Luhan. Karena jika Kris meminta penjelasan dari orang tuanya, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan memberitahunya.

"Zitao, hari ini kau mau makan apa?"tanya Kris

"Terserah gege saja, apa saja aku mau.."

"Benar loh, aku tidak mau dikomplain nantinya,"

"Ishh gege kenapa cerewet sekali sih?"

Kris terkekeh,"Sengaja saja, aku kangen kamu jelek!"gemas Kris sambil mengusak rambut Zitao.

"Gege berantakan, jauhkan tanganmu!"omel Zitao tak suka.

"Ck, dasar tidak lucu,"

"Lihat depan, Aku belum ingin mati sebelum menikah!"bentak Zitao sebal dan Kris hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Baik tuan putri, mana berani hamba membahayakan anda,"kelakar Kris yang Zitao rasa tidak lucu.

.

.

.

.

Zitao langsung berlari ke kamar kakeknya begitu dia sampai di rumah bersama Kris. Di depan pintu depan tadi Meiling, sang kepala pelayan mengatakan jika kesehatan sang kakek mendadak turun lagi dan kini beliau sedang diperiksa dokter di kamarnya.

"Kakek?"sentak Zitao setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar kakeknya. Gadis itu merasa sedikit lega saat sang kakek melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban untuk panggilan Zitao.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, kakekmu nanti bisajantungan loh Zi,"canda dr. Liu yang kini sedang mengemasi peralatannya merasa lucu dengan kepanikan yang ditunjukkan Zitao.

"Kakek, kakek baik-baik saja kan?"Zitao tidak sempat menyahuti dr. Liu dan lebih memilih duduk disamping ranjang kakeknya dan menggengam telapak tangan kanan pria berusia lanjut itu.

Kakek Wu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum,"Aku baik-baik saja Zi, kau baru saja pulang?"

Kini giliran Zitao yang mengangguk, dipandanginya kakeknya dengan raut wajah sedih. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi kakek Wu memang semakin memburuk kareka kanker paru-paru yang ia derita. Sangat disayangkan memang namun karena sejak dimasa muda kakek Wu pecandu rokok dan baru berhenti saat divonis kanker paru-paru stadium akhir beberapa bulan terakhir.

Menurut dokter hidup kakek Wu tidak akan lama lagi. Mungkin dengan perawatan medis di rumah sakit umur kakek Wu bisa sedikit diperpanjang, namun sang kakek menolak. Dia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan keluarganya. Maka dari itu kakek Wu lebih memilih dirawat di rumah daripada di rumah sakit.

"Kakek, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kris yang baru saja membuka bintu.

"Ya, aku baik. Kalian tidak usah khawatir,"jawab kakek lemah.

"Kakek tidak usah bohong, kalau tidak baik bilang saja,"ujar Zitao sedikit sebal, karena dia tahu kakeknya itu sering memaksakan diri.

Kakek Wu hanya tersenyum,"Jangan marah, kakek benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak ada apa-apanya Tn. Wu berarti ada apa-apanya bagi orang biasa,"kelakar dr. Liu

"Liu Feng!"sepertinya kakek Wu ingin menggertak, tapi suaranya terlampau lirih

dr. Liu yang merasa digertak hanya terkikik pelan.

"Dokter sudah lama?"tanya Kris pada dokter setengah baya itu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ini juga aku sudah ingin kembali,"

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar,"tawar Kris,"Kakek, Zizi aku keluar dulu mengantar dr. Liu,"

"Ya, pergilah,"jawab kakek Wu disusul anggukan dari Zitao yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Setelah Kris dan dr. Liu pergi tinggalah Zitao bersama kakeknya. Zitao terlihat sangat sedih. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu ditakutkan oleh pikiran buruknya sendiri. Bagaimana nanti jika kakek tidak ada? Dengan siapa nanti dia akan tinggal? Sanggupkah dia menjadi sebatang kara lagi? Ketakutan itu semakin bertambah setiap harinya bersamaan dengan semakin buruknya kondisi kakeknya.

"Zi,"panggil kakeknya sambil menggenggam jemari cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Ya kakek, apa kakek memerlukan sesuatu?" Jawab Zitao.

Kakek Wu menggeleng pelan,"Zi, apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi Korea. Disana tempatnya bagus loh,"

Zitao tersentak, ini yang dia takutkan. Kakeknya sudah tahu jika umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. Pasti sang kakek sudah memikirkan dengan siapa nanti Zitao akan tinggal.

"Tidak, aku lebih menyukai China. Lagipula aku akan menjaga kakek,"jawab Zitao lagi.

Kakek Wu tersenyum lemah, pria lanjut usia itu tahu ada kecemasan di dalam diri Zitao,"Tapi kata anakku, hidup disana menyenangkan. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini dan menjaga kakek. Kakek akan sembuh dan bermur panjang sampai aku menikah dan punya anak. Kakek akan sembuh, ya kakek akan sembuh,"racau Zitao karena kini air mata sudah mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

Kakek Wu sedih melihat cucunya berurai air mata seperti ini,"Zi, kakek juga berat meninggalkanmu. Kakek juga ingin menjagamu selamanya, tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain,"

"Kakek akan sembuh percayalah padaku, kakek tidak akan meninggalkanku kemana-mana,"tolak Zitao seperti tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Zi, tinggalah di Korea. Di sana akan ada orang-orang yang akan menjagamu, mungkin dengan begitu kakek akan sedikit tenang,"

Zitao menggeleng,"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada kakek. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini selamanya bersama kakek,"tidak masalah jika itu hanya mengurus makam kakek, lanjut Zitao dalam hati.

"Zitao, kau tahu betapa kakek mencintaimu kan? Kakek hanya tidak ingin kau kesepian,"

"Sudahlah kakek, sebaiknya kakek istirahat saja daripada memikirkan hal itu,"potong Zitao sambil menarik selimut kakeknya sebatas dagu,"Nah tidurlah kakek, aku akan membangunkan kakek jika waktu makan malam sudah tiba,"

Kakek Wu tersenyum maklum, Zitao memang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika sudah menyangkut siapa yang akan menjadi walinya kelak jika kakek Wu sudah tidak ada.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini kakek akan menuruti perintah cucu kakek yang keras kepala,"canda sang kakek

Zitao tersenyum,"Tidurlah kakek, aku akan keluar dulu,"

Kakek Wu mengangguk dan Zitaopun berjalan keluar meninggalkan kakeknya..

'KLEK!

Suara pintu yang ditutup Zitao pelan. Namun kakek Wu tidak langsung tertidur. Pria lanjut usia itu meraih telephon di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya dan memencet nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga hubungan tersambung.

"Pengacara Zhang, ini aku. Bisakah kau datang kerumah malam ini? Aku ingin menulis surat wasiat,"

.

.

.

Zitao bersandar di balik pintu kakeknya yang baru saja ia tutup. Air matanya menetes lagi, memikirkan kesehatan kakeknya sungguh menyiksa batinnya. Zitao begitu menyayangi kakek Wu. Karena bagi gadis itu Kakek Wu adalah keluarga pertamanya.

"Jangan menangis,"ujar Kris yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membawa Zitao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gege.."Zitao menangis tergugu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipunggung Kris, saat ini gadis itu memang sedang membutuhkan seorang penopang.

"Ssst sudahlah, berhentilah menangis.."di usapnya kepala dan punggung Zitao dengan sayang.

"Kakek..hiks..kakek bagaimana gege.."

Kris mendesah maklum, dengan hati-hati Kris menuntun Zitao menuju Sofa di samping kamar kakeknya.

"Hei tenanglah Zi..apa yang kau khawatirkan hmm?"tanya Kris setelah mereka sudah duduk di sofa

"Kakek..hiks..bagaimana kalau kakek tidak ada?"Zitao menangis terisak di samping Kris.

"Kalau kakek tidak ada, bukannya masih ada aku..kita keluarga kan?"ujar Kris menyakinkan Zitao.

Zitao semakin terisak,"Aku takut..hiks..aku takut jika kakek tidak ada,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Zi, karena aku yang akan menjagamu jika kakek tidak ada,"terang Kris sambil merengkuh Zitao kembali, disandarkannya kepala gadis itu di pundaknya.

"Hiks..aku menyayangi kakek..aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku.."tangis Zitao.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangi kakek, menyayangimu juga. Apa kau tidak menyayangi gege, kau tidak menganggap gege keluargamu selama ini?"

"Aku juga sayang gege.."jawab Zitao

"Bagus, aku juga menyayangimu panda cengeng,"gemas Kris sambil mengecup ujung rambut Zitao.

"Tapi aku lebih sayang kakek..hiks.."isak Zitao.

"Ck, kau ini memang tidak ada lucu-lucunya ya?"protes Kris terdengar sedikit sebal.

"Hiks..gege~"rajuk Zitao

"Iya-iya gege hanya bercanda. Makanya berhentilah menangis,"

.

.

.

.

Mr. Wu menutup gagang telephon ditangannya dengan wajah serius. Ada raut wajah sedih dan kebingungan di wajahnya. Pembicaraannya di telephon tadi cukup ambil andil dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Tadi siapa, kenapa wajahmu seram seperti itu?"tanya Mrs. Wu yang kini tengah menimang Sehan, bayi perempuan berusia satu tahun lebih anak dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baba, sepertinya hidup beliau tidak akan lama lagi,"jawab mr. Wu

"O-omo, benarkah itu?"

"Ya.."jawab mr. Wu lemah,"Tapi bukan hanya itu, tadi Baba menyinggung soal Kris dan Zitao,"

"Zitao, ada apa dengan anak itu?"Tanya mrs. Wu

"Baba ingin menitipkan Zitao pada Kris, kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"mr. Wu malah balik bertanya.

Mrs. Wu terhenyak sebentar, sebelum dia mengangguk mengerti,"Jika memang itu yang terbaik, aku setuju saja. Lagipula saat terakhir kita mengunjungi mereka bulan lalu, sepertinya Kris begitu menyayangi Zitao,"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga berharap Kris benar-benar bisa melupakan Luhan, demi anak itu."tunjuk mr. Wu pada bayi di gendongan mrs. Wu

"Kau benar yeobo, jika Kris sudah melepas Luhan mungkin kesempatan anak ini untuk berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya akan lebih cepat,"mrs. Wu mengusap wajah Sehan yang tertidur dengan sayang.

"Apa kita ini orang tua yang buruk, kenapa anak-anak kita bernasib seperti ini?"mr. Wu menyusul istrinya yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, karena manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Baik menurut kita, belum tentu baik untuk anak-anak kita. Bersabarlah yeobo, kita doakan saja Sehun dan Luhan cepat sembuh dan bisa berkumpul bersama kita,"terang mrs. Wu mencoba menghibur suaminya.

Pria keturunan China itu tersenyum lembut,"Yahh, semoga semuanya berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan."

.

.

.

Waktu berganti waktu, hari berganti hari. Kondisi Kakek Wu masih saja sama. Lemah dan menunggu keajaiban datang. Pria lanjut usia itu kini hanya menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur. Karena dia sudah tidak mampu banyak bergerak.

Hari itu sudah malam saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan munculah Zitao dengan wajah di tekuk. Baru saja kakek Wu ingin bertanya ada apa dengan cucunya itu sampai tidak lama kemudian Kris muncul di belakaWang Zitao dengan raut wajah yang tidak berbeda dari Zitao.

Zitao masuk kedalam selimut kakeknya di samping kanan diikuti Kris di samping kirinya. Keduanya tidur mengapit sang kakek dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada seperti sedang kesal. Tanpa sadar sang kakek tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua cucunya itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa, bertengkar lagi?"tanya sang kakek.

"Zitao yang mulai,"jawab Kris di samping kirinya.

"Bohong, Kris gege yang mulai lebih dulu,"sahut Zitao tak terima.

"Kau duluan panda cengeng!"keukeh Kris

"Itu salahmu naga jelek!"sengit Zitao

Sang kakek kini benar-benar tertawa,"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Malulah pada umur,"

"Aku tidak seperti anak kecil, Kris ge saja yang kekanakan,"ujar Zitao membela diri, gadis itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lengan kanan kakeknya.

"Heol, apa tidak salah? Kau itu yang kekanakan!"Kris ikut memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan agar ia lebih leluasa memandang Zitao.

"Aku tidak kekanakan week!"Zitao mehrong

"Iss anak ini perlu diberi pelajaran ya?"ancam Kris dengan gesture tangan seolah ia akan menyentil Zitao.

"Kyaaaa Kakek, Kris ge jahat!"jerit Zitao sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan kakeknya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini tidak bisa akur sehari saja ya?"lerai sang kakek.

"Huh, dasar pengecut, tukang mengadu,"cibir Kris sambil menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya, kembali bertumpu pada bantal.

"Aku bukan tukang mengadu,"Zitao tidak terima, dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk melihat wajah Kris.

"Sudahlah, Zitao ayo baikan,"potong Kakek sambil menarik Zitao agar ia juga menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Tapi Kris ge menyebalkan kakek!"rengek Zitao.

"Kau juga,"balas Kris.

"Ap-"

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan pertengkaran ini dan dengarkan kakek!"suara kakek sedikit meninggi dan itu membuat kedua cucunya diam seketika.

"Dengarkan kalian, suatu hari nanti jika kakek sudah tidak ada, kakek tidak mau melihat kalian berdua bertengkar dari atas sana,"ujar sang kakek lembut.

"Kakek tidak akan kemana-mana,"jawab Zitao, Krispun hanya diam. Pemuda itu tahu Zitao selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

Kakek Wu tersenyum maklum,"Kalian tahu, dulu sebelum aku mengadopsi Zitao dan kau datang kesini Yifan, aku selalu berfikir mungkin aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Tapi ternyata kalian datang, dan kakek merasa bersyukur bisa menghabiskan sisa hidup kakek dengan orang yang kakek sayangi,"

"Hiks.."terdengar suara tangisan Zitao di kamar itu.

"Jangan menangis Zitao, sudah banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan. Mulai sekarang kau hanya berhak bahagia."ujar sang kakek mencoba menenagkan Zitao.

"Kakek, aku tidak bisa kalau tidak ada kakek,"rengek Zitao.

"Kakek tahu Zi, kakek tahu. Andai saja bisa, kakek juga ingin tinggal bersamamu selamanya,"

"Kakek tenang saja, jika kakek tidak ada aku yang akan menjaga Zitao,"potong Kris yakin.

Kakek Wu tersenyum mendengar itu, sepertinya keputusannya selama ini memang tepat.

"Kau dengar itu Zitao, jika kakek tidak ada maka Yifan yang akan menjagamu,"Imbuh sang kakek.

"Tapi Kris ge sering jahat padaku,"

"Itu tergantung padamu panda cengeng,"balas Kris tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak cengeng!"sengit Zitao.

"Sudah, jangan mulai lagi,"relai sang kakek,"Oh iya ini sudah malam, apa kalian tidak ingin pergi tidur?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini,"jawab Zitao sambil mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Aku juga,"imbuh Kris disamping kirinya.

Kakek Wu tersenyum lembut,"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur,"

"Aku sayang kakek,"Ujar Zitao sambil melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh kakeknya.

"Aku juga sayang kakek,"imbuh Kris sambil melakukan hal yang sama, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kakeknya.

"Kakek juga menyayangi kalian,"jawab sang kakek

"Tidur yang nyenyak panda cengeng,"ucap Kris sambil mengusap punggung tangan Zitao yang berada di atas tubuh kakeknya.

"Kau juga naga jelek,"

.

.

.

.

Saat itu akhirnya datang juga, sudah waktunya Kakek Wu menghadap kepada tuhan. Pria bermarga Wu itu meninggal di usia 72 th karena kanker paru-paru yang menggerogotinya. Tentu saja kepergian beliau meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi keluarganya. Tak terkecuali Zitao, cucu angkatnya.

Sudah benerapa hari sejak kematian kakek Wu, Zitao tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Gadis itu benar-benar terpukul, dia belum siap menghadapi semua ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Zi, makanlah sedikit. Kau nanti bisa sakit,"bujuk Kris pelan, sudah berhari-hari juga Zitao tidak mau makan dan itu cukup membuat Kris khawatir. Bahkan saat ini gadis itu tidur di ranjang sambil memunggunginya.

"Kris ge aku ingin sendiri, aku mohon.."pinta Zitao dengan suara parau.

"Tapi Zi.."

"Aku mohon.."

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, beristirahatlah dan panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu,"

Hening, Zitao tidak menyahut kata-kata Kris. Akhirnya pemuda itu lebih memilih meninggalkan Zitao, mungkin benar gadis itu masih memerlukan waktu untuk memulihkan kondisi psikisnya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara Kris meninggalkan kamar Zitao.

Kris berpapasan dengan Sehun disamping tangga. Ya, Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya memang datang ke China karena meninggalnya sang kakek. Di mata Kris, adiknya itu tidak banyak berubah. Hanya semakin tinggi dan rahangnya menegas. Masih ada aura ketegangan diantara mereka walau pertikaian mereka sudah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya saat Kris melewatinya begitu saja. Sehun tahu, Kris masih begitu membencinya.

'Maafkan aku hyung,'lirih Sehun dalam hati

.

.

.

Malam itu, mr. Wu dan istrinya serta Kris dan Sehun berkumpul di ruang kerja milik kakek Wu atas permintaan Pengacara Zhang. Masa berkabung sudah lewat, jadi ini saat yang tepat untuk membacakan wasiat Wu Wehan.

"Terima kasih kepada anda sekalian karena sudi berkumpul disini,"ujar Pengacara Zhang.

"Tidak, justru kami yang berterima kasih atas kerja sama anda,pengacara Zhang,"jawab mr. Wu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya agan membacakan isi surat wasiat yang ditulis sendiri oleh tuan Wu Wehan,"jelas Pengacara Zhang,"Tuan Wu Wehan akan mewariskan seluruh harta kekayaannya kepada putra tunggal beliau Wu HuoZhou, beliau mengamanatkan agar tuan Wu HuoZhou mengambil alih semua perusahaan yang berpusat di Guangzhu China, dan cabang perusahaan Wu Corp. di Korea Selatan,"

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu masing mendengarkan Pengacara Zhang dengan tenang.

"Lalu, beliau juga menambahkan bahwa cucu pertama beliau Wu Yifan, harus menikahi Huang Zitao yang secara hukum adalah anak angkat beliau. Jika Wu Yifan menolak maka seluruh asset Wu Wehan di China, termasuk saham 40% di Wu Corp akan jatuh ke tangan nona Huang zitao,"

Kedua orang tua Kris tidak terkejut akan hal itu, namun berbeda dengan Kris dan juga Sehun. Dua bersaudara itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"A-apa?"sentak Kris tidak percaya.

TBC

A.N

Hallo, udah lama ga update ff ini ya hehe

Btw, ff ini aku skip coz banyak yg udah nanyain kapan Kristao nikah? Chapter depqn kalo jadi heheheh

So, bagian penting yang seharusnya ada tapi aku skip tu lahirnya Sehan, and bagaimana bisa Sehun terkena alter ego. Tapi ya udahlah, diceritakan sedikit-sedikit juga sama aja.

oh iya guys, kalian uda nonton SOWK belum sih? Aku sih belum, tapi setiap lihat preview bang naga ma anaknya itu loh aku suka lemes. Aku jadi ngebayangin Kris and Sehan di ff ini, kiyuttt banget

ya udah gitu aja, makasih ya yang udah setia ma ff ini. Maaf ya kalo updatenya suka lama, maklum author amatir hehe


End file.
